


Tentacle Tongues

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: Big buff men, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, DUB-CON INSIDE, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Penis Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Snakes, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, You read that pairing right, and again in all caps, half-vore, mind break kind of, non-con that turns into con but it's iffy, not my usual fare, tongue tentacles, vaguely based on Naruto episode 29, weird erotica sex-magic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Orochimaru summons Thor for a special sex-ritual. How is the God of Thunder going to escape now?Special request fic
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Orochimaru (Naruto), Thor (Marvel)/Tentacles
Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Tentacle Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Yup that's right, here we are! Two fics in one day, I'm on a roll! This was a lovely special request by a nice person on tumblr! I've never written Marvel before (or Naruto I believe), but this fic wasn't all that hard! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> *******Please note!!! This has dubious consent inside! If that makes you uncomfortable please do not keep reading!!!********
> 
> Carry on~

Thor’s own ragged breathing echoed in his ears, bare feet pounding against the hard floor of the forest, throwing up leaf litter and dirt behind him as he ran. He had no real idea of where he was going, he just knew he had to get away, had to find a place to hide so he could gather himself and come up with a plan. He’d gone to sleep in Asgard as usual, dreamed his usual dreams, but he’d woken up to nothing he could have expected. An unknown man was in front of him, muscles bulging pleasantly beneath his light tan clothes. They were unlike anything Thor had ever seen before, and he quickly learned why. He wasn’t in Asgard anymore, he’d been summoned by the man, Orochimaru. Usually Thor would have stayed to help the man with whatever problem he was having that made him summon the God of Thunder, but this wasn’t something he could help with. 

An immortality ritual? Thor could have laughed. There was no such thing as that, but this Orochimaru was dead-set on performing the ritual. As well, it seemed like the last thing he needed was semen from a God. Fortunately, Thor was prepared for scenarios like this. He’d gotten a seal imprinted on his body that prevented a load from being milked from his cock. (It was a whole ‘nother story of why he needed one of  _ those. _ )

Skidding around a thick tree trunk, Thor silently cursed his sleeping clothes. The thin white tank top he wore was stretched thinly over his meaty pecs, leaving very little to the imagination. The tiny grey shorts he wore also didn’t hide much, the seams threatening to rip at any moment. They didn’t provide him any sort of protection for if he got into a fight, so he just had to avoid getting into one. Of course, that was easier said than done.

Slithering out of the darkness of the forest, a giant snake with piercing yellow eyes shot towards Thor, mouth open and fangs extended. Without missing a beat, Thor summoned Mjolnir, hands wrapping around the hammer’s handle. Triceps tensing up, he lifted the hammer above his head and brought it down with a mighty  _ boom _ , crushing right through the snake’s head. 

So focused on the snake in front of him and unused to his surroundings, Thor didn’t have a chance to react before another large snake slammed against his back, making him drop Mjolnir and fly into the air. Disoriented and dizzy, Thor could only watch as the snake that had hit him chased after him, mouth opening wide, letting him see the wet, pink insides of its throat. Shutting his eyes and bracing himself, Thor gasped as he was swallowed by the snake, sliding down into it’s warm maw.

Struggling and wriggling, Thor tried to escape, the slimy walls of the snake’s esophagus closing around him, saliva beginning to soak into his clothes. The pulsating, rippling muscles of the snake’s throat rolled over him, pulling him deeper and deeper into the snake. Loathe as he was to admit it, the wet smoothness felt wonderful on his crotch, his cock stirring to attention against the stimulation. The low roar of arousal was enough to light a fire in Thor and, gathering his strength, he shoved his arms straight out, concentrating his strength and punching a hole through the snake’s insides. Gripping the edges of his new exit, Thor ripped the hole larger, straining and kicking until he was able to pull his soaked body out of the now-dead snake. Staggering to his feet, he stumbled as leaves and dirt stuck to his body, the snake’s saliva thickening in the open air.

Catching his breath, Thor turned around to look at the snake, eyes widening as he watched the hole he’d come from bulge. Out of it, covered in the same thick saliva, was Orochimaru, who he could have sworn he’d left behind. Rising to his feet, Orochimaru flexed, shaking off large globs of saliva.

“How rude,” Orochimaru tsked, shaking his head. “I was being so nice to you, but you ran away from me. If you wanted it rough you should have just said so!” Grinning, Orochimaru’s tongue slithered from his mouth, sliding through the air and wrapping around Thor, pulling him closer. Weakened by his fight against the snake’s inner muscles, Thor was unable to do much against the tongue except be dragged closer to Orochimaru against his wishes.

“Such a precaution, a seal to prevent you from being milked,” Orochimaru hissed, eyeing the dark ink-like marks on Thor’s skin below his soaked tank-top, which had turned nearly see-through from the liquid. “But don’t worry, I know just the trick to render that tricky thing useless. It won’t even hurt a bit! In fact, I think you’ll be thanking me afterwards. My mark will make everything so much more intense, you’ll be unable to do anything but lay there and like what I’m doing to you! Then I’ll slurp down all your semen and I’ll be  _ immortal _ !” Cackling, Orochimaru tightened his tongue around Thor’s body, making sure he wouldn’t lose his grip easily.

“Like hell I’ll just lay back and let you do that!” Thor protested, wiggling and writhing against the tongue, but it was just too strong. He couldn’t escape it. 

“Oh but you will,” Orochimaru laughed, “Just quiet down and let me work, now.”

Another tongue wrapped around his stomach, gripping the hem of his tank top and pushing it up, revealing the seal on his abs. More and more tongues slithered across his body, wrapping around his shoulders and under his armpits, binding his arms up and away from his body, as well as around his hips and knees, pulling his legs apart. The ones on his stomach licked up his eight-pack abs slowly, moving up and up until they were wrapping around his pecs, the tips flickering across his nipples and drawing strangled moans and groans from Thor’s lips. It felt good, yes, but he could stay strong, he wouldn’t give in!

“Now, let’s get rid of that pesky seal for you,” Orochimaru tutted, his fingers glowing a bright blue as he prepared the counter. Thor struggled in his tentacle prison, but he was unable to move, thoroughly restrained by the tongues. He could only watch as Orochimaru’s hand clasped over the seal, fingers digging into his flesh and pressing the glowing light into his skin. When Orochimaru drew his hand back, Thor only had a brief moment to notice the seal’s modified appearance before he couldn’t keep a single thought in his brain.

Like a tidal wave, pleasure so intense it had him shaking washed through his mind, leaving him trembling under the tongues ministrations. The slippery warmth on his abs was ten times better than he could have dreamed, and the flicking tips against his nipples has his mind swimming. He could feel his dick beginning to twitch, as much as the few coherent thoughts he had left in his brain protested. 

Those little thoughts were blown straight through as a tongue slid up his leg, under his shorts, and wrapped around his dick, undulating against the sensitive skin as he could do nothing but writhe, trying to get away from the all-encompassing pleasure as well as get closer to it. His body was stuck between the different urges, and, unable to choose, simply stayed still, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

“Awww, is it too much for you?” Orochimaru teased, “That’s right, just let go and give yourself over to me, there’s no need to fight it. It feels good, doesn’t it? All those lovely little tongues, running over your body, like you’re being licked all over. Just let go and you’ll get even more pleasure.”

Thor’s mind was awash of pleasure and the tiniest pricks of what was left of his common sense, trying to protest Orochimaru’s words. No, he didn’t want to just give in! It didn’t matter that it felt amazing, he wasn’t supposed to give his cum to some weirdo who wanted it for whatever immortality rituals he wanted to do!

The base, bodily pleasure lapped at those thoughts, eroding them slowly, letting what was left of his brain that wasn’t swamped in pleasure drip out of his ears. Why did he want to fight this? It felt so good, he just wanted to lay back and let it wash over him, all those wonderful tongues licking all over his body. 

Shivering, Thor watched with glossy eyes as more tongues slid up his shorts, converging on the button and his fly. Wiggling warmly, the tongues popped the button out of its hole and snagged around his zipper, pulling it down slow, each pop of the metal teeth reverberating against Thor’s cock, making him bite back a whimper.

“Now now, none of that,” Orochimaru scolded, “You’re going to be as loud as you can, I want to hear that you’re enjoying this, you know.” Sliding up his face, two tentacles slipped into Thor’s mouth and pulled his jaws apart, preventing him from closing them, leaving him unable to do anything to silence his own noises.

Mouth open, drool dripping down his chin, Thor could only watch as the tentacles finished undoing his fly, dipping in and gipping the head of his cock, sliding along the tongue already wrapped around it. Hips shuddering, unable to help bucking forward uselessly, Thor’s cock was pulled out of his shorts, quickly thickening as he got harder and harder, arousal running through his veins like liquid fire, scorching him inside and out. His dick dripped precum onto the forest floor, throbbing visibly as blood pumped below his skin, balls churning. His body was ready for orgasm, prepped for when it would hit him like a freight train.

The tentacles around his cock stroked and pulsed, working him up to the hardest he’d ever been before in his life. If Thor was completely cognizant he would have been embarrassed over how hard he was, but instead all he could do was moan wordlessly, head lolling against the tentacle’s grip on him.

“What a big cock,” Orochimaru sighed happily, “And such full balls… It’s been so long since you had a nice, long orgasm, hasn’t it? It’s been so long since you got to let out a big,  _ thick _ , heavy load. Well, you’ll be able to now. And I’ll slurp it all up. All that semen will go right down my throat.”

Thor groaned, blinking rapidly as he twitched against the tentacles, Orochimaru’s words sinking deep into his brain, any last bit of desire to fight the tentacles leaving him completely. He only moaned when he saw the thick tentacle coming closer to him, its gaping maw dripping sticky juices onto his cock. Little tentacles, barely the width of a pencil, slid out of it, squirming in the air as they reached out for Thor’s cock. They didn’t waste any time before slipping under his foreskin, squirming around his cockhead, forming a wiggling, pulsing ring under his glans that pushed his foreskin back to completely bare the deep red head. Thor bucked and gasped, cock giving a meaty twitch, feeling his balls begin to tighten up to his body.

“Uh-uh, not yet,” Orochimaru chuckled, “We’re just about to the main event, you know. You’ve saved up all that cum for my milking tentacle, don’t waste it before it can take it all”

Thor wasn’t able to ask what Orochimaru was talking about before his eyes blew open, a loud moan escaping him as the thick tentacle slid down over his cock, engulfing it to the base. Writhing, Thor bucked his hips the best he could, the rippling walls of the tentacle stimulating him more than anything he could ever remember. It squeezed and rubbed and rippled, more of the little tentacles sliding around his cock in a mindless pattern, following veins and playing in the wrinkles of skin, coating Thor’s cock completely in the tentacles slime. 

The more the tentacles rubbed over his body, cock, and balls, Thor felt his control slipping. He was so close to orgasm, he could feel himself on the edge of oblivion, he was barely being contained. A few more of the mouthed-tentacles latched themselves onto his balls, sucking and rippling around the sensitive skin, combined with a meaty tentacle rubbing against his taint, and Thor lost it. He flew off the edge of no return, body shaking and shuddering as his balls contracted and his cock twitched, shooting a thick, heavy load down the tentacle that encased it. Thor came and came, harder than he’d ever cum before in his life.

He could only twitch and whimper when the big tentacle pulled off, floating over to Orochimaru. It turned around and, opening it’s maw once again, released the deluge of cum down Orochimaru’s throat, globs and globs of warm semen sliding into his mouth. When the tentacle pulled away, Orochimaru smacked his lips, giving Thor a satisfied smirk.

“There we go. Now, was that so hard? You put up such a fight but in the end you just gave me what I wanted the whole time. We could have avoided all that fighting if you’d just given in in the first place!” Shaking his head in exasperation, Orochimaru approached Thor, a little tongue slipping out to lick his lips. When he was close enough he spied a few drops of semen leaking still from Thor’s cock, a lazy dribble down the underside of his cock.

Unwilling to waste a single drop, Orochimaru stuck out another tongue and lapped up the drips, laughing as Thor jolted at the overstimulation. Since he had cum, the other tentacles around his body had stopped moving, but now, with Orochimaru closer, they began to slither and writhe against his skin again. Overstimulation like ice cold fire razed over Thor’s nerves, tears sliding out of his eyes as he fought the best he could against the tentacles, though he was no match with how tired he was post-orgasm.

“Now, that was quite a good amount, but I’m going to need more from you,” Orochimaru snickered, “I’m going to drain those big balls dry until you’re coming dry.” Wiggling his fingers, the tentacles around Thor began moving at a blinding speed, faster than they had been before he came. “Don’t you want me to milk you more? I’ll milk your big fat cock all day.”

Thor, unable to say anything thanks to the tentacles still in his mouth, could only nod. Yes, yes, he wanted more milking! Eyes rolling up in his head, he passed out from the pure stimulation, sagging in the tentacles’ hold.

“Well then… let’s get you back to the hideout, we’ve got so many more rituals we can experiment with,” Orochimaru hummed, using the tentacles to position Thor’s limp body over his shoulder. He had so many things to try with his new subject. Humming a happy tune, he began walking.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in getting things written for you or even just want to chat, check my tumblr (little-kitten-aqua) or twitter (@realPrinceDazai)! I've also got a curiouscat! Come drop questions or comments there! https://curiouscat.me/realPrinceDazai
> 
> And just a reminder but comments are my lifeblood! Nothing gets my muse and energy for writing up more than a nice comment, even if it's just something small. :)


End file.
